


Toss the Salad

by CatFrick



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Bottom Kyle, M/M, Rim job, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatFrick/pseuds/CatFrick
Summary: Stan convinces Kyle to let him give a little gift before bed.





	Toss the Salad

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny little smut fic

Kyle pouted as Stan snuggled closer. “Pleaaase?” The black haired man begged.

“Not in the mood.” Kyle mumbled, voice muffled by Stan’s chest. “Tired.”

Now it was Stan’s turn to pout. He hugged Kyle closer to his body, trying to subtly get some friction between them. “What if...”

“…what if what?” The red head pulled back a bit to look at Stan. “What could possibly convince me not to give into sweet sleep?”

“…I’ll eat you out.”

“….” Kyle sat up, Stan’s shirt hanging loose on his skinnier body. “Like my ass? You’ll give me a rimjob?”

“Yep.” He replied, sitting up as well with a grin. “Toss your salad. Eat some cake. Stick my tongue in your—”

“-Okay, I get it!” Kyle stopped him, laughing a bit. “Fine. Let me shower first.”

Stan nodded eagerly, wolf whistling when the naked- aside from his own shirt- Kyle got out of bed. A few minutes later he returned, squeaky clean and back in Stan’s shirt. His excuse was that it was too cold to be shirtless, but Stan knew it’s cause he liked the smell.

“How do you want me baby?” Kyle asked as he crawled onto the bed. Stan took a moment to admire the other man, licking his lips.

“On your stomach, ass up.” He ordered. Kyle nodded and did as he was told. Stan felt a tingle up his spine at being dominant. He didn’t do it often, so this was quite interesting. He took a moment to run his hands down Kyle’s sides until he hand two handfuls of plump ass. Kyle whimpered when Stan squeezed him.

“Fuck dude, don’t tease me.” He grumbled. Stan laughed at him. “Fine fine.” 

Getting down, he buried his face in Kyle’s ass, running his tongue up the other man’s taint. Kyle groaned when his tongue finally reached his tight hole. Stan circled it, the gently pressed the tip of his tongue inside, making Kyle gasp. Stan used his hands to hold Kyle’s cheeks apart so he could press his tongue deeper, lapping at Kyle’s insides. His arms holding himself up gave out, causing him to drop to his elbows weakly. 

Soon a finger was added inside of him, curling upwards to where Stan knew the other’s prostate was. Kyle cried out, his sound muffled by the pillow. 

Stan smirked. He rubbed that spot with his finger, slicking up the rest of his insides with his tongue. The redhead pressed his ass back instinctively, wanting more, deeper, harder. Stan added a second finger to the mix, leaning back to admire his work. Kyle’s hole was slick and red, stretched with two of his callused fingers.

The muffled noises he was making drove Stan crazy. He palmed his own erection, just dying to be inside of Kyle. Instead of that though, Stan leaned in and licked up Kyle’s taint. He whimpered into the pillow, mumbling little pleas of ‘more’, ‘deeper’, and ‘give it to me’. Stan pulled out his fingers with a soft ‘shlick’ sound, then replaced them with his tongue. He pressed it deep as he could. 

Kyle arched his back. “F-Fuck you and your giraffe tongue-“ he hissed, knuckles white from gripping the sheets. Stan laughed—or as much as he could with his mouth busy—and pulled back to trace his tongue around his hole. He loved the almost silky feeling of it.

“Christ, Stan.” Kyle groaned. “Please fuck me already-“

Stan laughed. “Fine. If you really need it.”

He knew he wouldn’t last long into it, from all this foreplay, but he was excited anyways. A little drizzle of lube on his cock and he was lining up, pushing deep into Kyle. The red head cried out, pressing back eagerly. Stan gripped his ass, spreading him roughly as he started moving.

“Oh fuck Kyle—fuck dude you feel amazing-“ Stan choked out, feeling too good to think straight. Kyle just huffed, “Stop calling me dude during sex—” but there was no venom behind his words. Stan almost laughed, but it came out more as a moan.

He pounder quickly into Kyle, dull nails digging into his hips. Kyle reached under himself to start jerking himself. He felt his climax approach, practically seeing stars as Stan skimmed his prostate.

“Stan, oh god Stan.” Kyle groaned, muffled by his pillow. All it took was one more thrust and he was cumming. His back arched and he practically shook as white painted their sheets. The feeling of Kyle tightening around him made Stan reach his edge too.

“Kyle!!” Stan groaned, burying himself deep before cumming as well. He filled Kyle up to the brim before pulling out and collapsing next to him. Taking in the sight of Kyle post–coitus gave Stan an idea. He crawled off of the bed, finding his phone.

“Babe, stay still.” Stan grinned, pulling up the camera feature on his phone. Kyle groaned. Of course—

Stan took a bunch of pictures, admiring his freshly fucked boyfriend wearing his shirt. Once he made sure they were all saved, he joined Kyle again. Kyle turned and tucked himself against Stan, humming softly.

“Can I sleep now dude?” he asked, already half asleep. Stan laughed, a low rumble in his chest. “Of course baby. Goodnight.

“Goodnight.”

 


End file.
